Find me by the cherry blossoms
by Iroyuki
Summary: The war took away their eldest brother and left them alone to survive, but when the army wants to take his two sisters away as comfort girls, Kiku and his brother accept to change and take their place. Will an American soldier help them though?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a quick apology in advanced to say I'm sorry but I did switch the character's ages and races in this story.**

... _ **Prologue...**_

Kiku sighed as he held the scissors in his hand. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes. They're coming today so do it." Kiku nodded and took the long, silky black hair into his hands, feeling it slip through his fingers before he took the scissors and began to cut it all off.

...

"Aniki, do you have to go?" Im Song asked as he watched his eldest brother leave. "Yes. Be brave, all of you," he said patting each of their heads. "Take care of each other and remember to always keep your head up," he said. He gave a final smile and received only two back, all of his siblings crying.

"You will come back right?" Li asked. Yao froze and frowned, before walking away without a second glance back. Li lowered his head, a young boy of ten who knew too much of the world's cruelty.

"Yao isn't coming back, is he?" Mae asked. Kiku sighed and looked at his sister, not knowing how to reply. "It's going to be okay. We will wait for Yao-san as long as we have to," he said.

...

Kiku and Im song searched the area, looking for anything useful in the abandoned homes. "Kiku, I'm hungry," he whined as Kiku searched the empty place. "We all are, Im Song," he replied with a sigh. He moved about the bloodied sheets in hopes to find anything to get them through another day.

He hated living the way he did. Living like a pack of stray dogs, searching for remains that the dead had left behind but there was no other way to live. The war was really taking it out of them. They were thin now, their clothes were tattered and stained. There was no more food and their neighbors were always killed or taken away. They were sure to be next but they couldn't leave, not when their brother may come back from war.

Kiku sighed as he found no remaining food in the kitchen. "Let's go Im Song. There's nothing here," he said standing straight. He turned to find his brother gone from sight. "Im Song?" He looked around and into the living room, in search for his younger brother. "Im Song!" Fear set in when he didn't hear his brother reply. "Im So-"

"Boo!" Kiku jumped as his brother jumped out of the room and scared him. He sighed in relief as his brother laughed. "Im Song, you shouldn't do that!" Kiku scolded in his soft tone. "Do you've any idea how worried I was?" He asked. Im Song brushed him off as usual with a smile.

"Yeah whatever. Look what I found," he said pulling his elder brother into the room. He opened the drawer and pulled out the floral printed outfit. He pulled out first a pink one, then a green one.

"They're beautiful," Kiku said taking one of the kimonos. "And silk!" Im Song said. "Imagine how much we can get for these!" Kiku said. I'm Song remained thinking. "Or how pretty Mae and Lien would look," he said. The two brothers looked at each other. "It's almost Mae's birthday, I think she would like it," Kiku said. "And Lien would look amazing in this green one," Im Song said.

The two brothers put the silk kimonos into Kiku's pouch while Im Song took the make-up and hair pins he found in the dresser. "Let's hurry before the soldiers come," Kiku said and the two brothers ran out and headed back to their younger siblings.

...

 _List of characters by age:_

 _Yao: eldest sibling at 18_

 _Kiku: second eldest at 15_

 _Lien: one of the twins at 14_

 _Im Song: other twin also 14_

 _Mae: youngest girl at 13_

 _Li: youngest at 11_

 _Will release more characters as they are introduced._


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of death was something they were used to. It wasn't new, nothing they hadn't witnessed, yet they still frowned as the stench became stronger.

"Li, come. I need to cut your hair," Mae said. The young boy crawled over and sat in front of his sister as she snipped at his hair. "Not too short," he said. Mei nodded and did her best to cut his hair in a fashionable style. "You're cutting too much!" He said pulling away from the scissors. "No, I'm not," she said trying to grab his hair again. "It's enough," he said covering his head. "No its not," she said.

"Ssh. Someone's coming," Lien said. They all hushed and she grabbed the sword under the floor board before silently making her way by the door. The two younger siblings hurried to the small hiding area and looked at their eldest sister as she waited, sword in hand.

She calmed her breathing and listened as the footsteps got loser. She could hear two people running and the second they came in front of the door she swiftly moved and held the sword in front of the two, ready to attack.

Her gaze softened as she saw her two brothers stare at the sword with wide eyes. "We really have to get used to that," Im Song said as Lien lowered the sword. She released the breath she was holding and walked back in.

"You're okay!" Mei said as she ran out of the hiding spot. She ran into Kiku's arms as Li approached them. "Did you find food?" He asked. The two frowned and they all looked down. "Yao, would've found something," Li said. "Yeah, well Yao isn't here," Im Song snapped. "You two, don't fight," Mae begged. "We're all sad enough." The two brothers sighed and Li walked away, crossing his arms.

"About the sword, we should come up with a safe word that only we know," Lien said. They all agreed. "Like rice?" Im Song asked? "Don't make us hungrier," Mae said in a hushed tone. They all sat thinking. Kiku sat, slumped against the wooden boards that made up the wall. He could feel the warmth of the night as the cicadas chirped and it brought the nostalgia of a very fond memory.

He could recall a time when they all got along. When they weren't hungry, when there was no war. A time when they would all go and watch the cherry blossom trees in full bloom. "How about Sakura?" He asked. They all turned to him and smiled. "That's good." Im Song said. "Did you all get that?" They all nodded and Im Song smiled. "Speaking of flowers, we have a surprise for you," he said. He began to empty his pockets, letting the container of white powder fall onto the floor as he pulled out the floral hair pins. Kiku pulled out the silk kimonos and the two girls took one, admiring it.

"These are beautiful. Where did you find them?" Lien asked. "In one of the houses. We brought them for you," Im Song said with a soft smile. The two girls pulled them into a hug and fondled over the dressed with each other. "Kimonos? You brought Kimonos but you couldn't bring food?" Li asked. "We just found them. We brought them to bring a little color," Kiku said. "Yeah, brighten up Li, remember what Yao used to always say?" Im Song asked. "Better to light a candle then to curse the darkness," Mae said smiling to her younger brother.

"We are in a war. There are no candles here, only give away signals," Li said scowling. "You're young. You don't understand yet," Lien said. "No Lien, you guys don't understand." Li stormed off and went into his make shift room, piled with blankets. He layed, listening to his sisters and brother talk in hushed voices about the kimono.

He hated the war. He hated how his siblings didn't take things seriously. He was sure that if Yao hadn't left, they would be somewhere else, not starving or watching people die every few days. They could have left but they refused to move. Yao could've been long dead and they were stuck there. The thought alone made him want to cry, but he found no remaining tears to shed. He only sighed, hoping the war would go disappear.

"Li?" He turned to see Kiku climbing up to his area. "Are you okay?" Li sighed and curled up to the corner, ignoring his brother. "I'm sorry. I know things are hard but we mustn't give in," Kiku said, sitting on the makeshift bed. "We're going to die here. Yao isn't coming back," Li said softly.

"You mustn't say such things. Especially at such a young age," Kiku said as he lit a candle. He sighed as Li continued to ignore him. "And as for Im Song, please don't be so angry with him. Smiling is his way of getting through this war," Kiku explained. "He is suffering just as much as we are."

"The first who apologizes is the bravest. The first to forgive is the strongest," Lien said joining the two. Kiku turned to see Mae and Im Song messing around as Lien sat with them. "Don't think that by bringing up Yao, I will magically get along with him," Li said sitting up. "Yao couldn't even promise that he was coming back. We need to leave before something happens to us," Li said. His eyes widened as he was pulled into a hug.

"I know. You are scared but don't worry. We will protect you, all of us," she said. Li sighed and nodded, not knowing how else to react. "Now. How about you dress in your new kimono?" Kiku asked. Mae heard and jumped to her feet excitedly.

The three boys waited as the girls slipped on the Kimonos and stepped out, black hair down with their faces covered in dirt. "You need to do your hair," Im Song said as he went behind his twin sister. He gently gathered her hair and began to place the hair pins into her hair before stepping back and admiring his work.

He went to work on Mae's hair as Kiku began to apply the red liquid onto her lips. He stepped back after doing Mae's and the brothers admired the two girls. "Very pretty," Kiku said. They smiled and admired the kimonos, twirling around in them. "Beautiful," Li said, sitting with his arms crossed. They smiled and pulled their brothers into hugs. "Thank you," Mae said with a smile.

...

Kiku held onto his younger brother Li and his sister Mae as the gunfire ceased to stop. "Ssh, Don't get up," he said as he let them go. "Kiku, no. They'll see you," Li said grabbing his brother's coat. "I'll be careful. Just go with Lien and Im Song," he said. Mae grabbed her younger brother and rushed to the lower end where the twins hid.

The gunfire went on and Kiku crouched as he made his way towards the loose floorboard. Gently raising it, he took out the hidden sword before trying to quietly make his way into another hiding spot. A loud explosion made him turn before someone spotted him through the open walls. Kiku's eyes widened and he unsheathed his sword as the man approached him.

"Stay away," Kiku said, pointing the sword at him. "How old are you?" The soldier asked, gun in hand. "I am not of age for the military yet," he said, not taking his eyes off the man. The man stepped forward and Kiku clutched the sword. He knew he was at a high disadvantage. "Leave this instance!" He said. "Are you alone?" The soldier asked, smirking. "Yes. My brother left for war a year ago. It is only me now," he said. The soldier nodded and turned. "Well then. Don't die," he said before leaving.

Kiku lowered the sword and fell to his knees, feeling hopeless. He stood and went to his siblings, sitting with them as they waited for the gunfire to cease so that he and Im Song can go out and find anything to live another day.

...

"Stay here. Don't come out," Kiku said as he and his brother came out. "Kiku, I'll go too," Lien said. "No. Stay here an watch over Mae and Li," he told her. She nodded and took the sword as the two brothers left the hiding room. "Be careful," Mae said and Kiku nodded before placing the floorboard back into place. "Let's avoid the streets," Kiku told Im Song before the two ran away.

...

"Look, a gun!" Im Song said lifting up the pistol. "Can I take it?" He asked and Kiku looked at. "Well, okay then," Kiku said hesitantly. He didn't like the thought of his siblings having guns to kill, but he knew it was better as defense than a sword. "Here's some ammo. We can teach Li how to use one too," he said gathering supplies from the dead soldier on the floor.

"Li? But he's still so young," Kiku said. "Danger does not discriminate, Kiku. We have to teach Mae to protect herself too," Im Song said. Kiku sighed, holding his head low. He knew his brother was right. They were all in danger, all the time.

"Kiku, I saw men collecting girls by the school. At this rate, it won't be long until-" Im Song stopped and gripped the pistol. He didn't want to think about how much in danger their sisters were. "We won't let them find them. Okay?" Im Song nodded and looked at the body in front of him. "I wish aniki was here," he said, staring at the blood stains on his shoes.

"I know, but we must go on without him. He would have wanted that," Kiku said. He sighed and looked inside the soldier's pocket, finding a food packet. "It's about time," he said, shoving it into his pouch before standing. "Let's go. That's all of them," he said. Im Song stood, stepping over the dead bodies and following his brother home.

...

"Aren't you going to eat?" Mei asked as she and Li ate the small amount of food. "We ate one when we were out," Kiku replied. "Yeah. You eat too, Lien," Im Song said. She nodded and took only a small portion, leaving the rest to the youngest two.

"We will leave tomorrow," Kiku announced. They all turned to him in shock. "These men, they won't hesitate to capture us, we must leave," Kiku said. "But, what about Yao?" Mei asked. "We cannot wait here. They will come for you," Kiku said. "I agree," Li said. Kiku nodded and turned to his sisters. "This is for your safety. Please try to understand," he said.

"I will do anything you ask," Lien said. "Yes. We have to stay together and find somewhere safer," Mei agreed. Kiku sighed, glad it was worked out with a struggle. "We will leave after we have some rest," Kiku said, sending them off to bed. "Kiku, what will we do? The war is everywhere, there is nowhere to hide," Im Song said. "No, we will find somewhere to work," Kiku said. "We won't be killed here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mae. Mae, wake up." The young girl woke up tiredly and looked up to see Kiku standing over her. "Mae, you have to go. Now," Kiku said pushing her up. "What's going on?" She turned to see Lien also being shook away by Im Song.

"Go hide, you and Lien!" She stood hazily and walked to her older sister. The two took a step before a loud thud made them all freeze. The front door burst open and they all stared as two men came in.

She clutched Kiku tightly as they walked up to him and gave him an envelope. He opened it shakily and stared at the paper before looking up and shaking his head. "They're not going anywhere."

"Government orders, kid. They'll be safe and have food too," one of the men said. "That's total bullshit," Im Song snapped. He stood protectively in front of Lien and Li as Kiku held Mei. "It's either they come easily or we shoot all of you."

The second soldier pointed his gun towards Kiku and placed his finger on the trigger. "I'll go." They all turned to see Lien with a straight face. "What? No!" Im Song grabbed her by the shoulders tightly. "Lien, you don't know what they'll do to you. I won't let you go." She shook her head gently.

"I don't want you to get killed. I'm going." She held her head high as she got away from her twin's grasp. "Lien. Please no," Li begged quietly. "Fine. Then Mae will go too," Kiku said.

They all turned to him shocked. He nudged her and she nodded. "Yes! I'll go too," she said stepping forward. Li glared at Kiku who looked serious.

"Very good then. We will have them picked up in an hour. And don't bother trying to run away. We will have people watching for you," the man said before leaving.

There was a long silence until Li spoke up. "So what? They're just going to take them? I knew we should have left a long time ago!" He stepped up to Kiku angrily. "And you just pushed Mae foward like that! What is wrong with you?"

"I don't mind. As long as you three are safe," Mae said. Li turned to her angrily. "Mae isn't going," Kiku said. They all turned to him shocked. "I'll be going. I won't let them take Mae." Li glared at him. "What? They won't want you, they only want girls," he said. "Exactly." Im Song quickly picked up on his plan. "In that case I'll go too! I'll take Lien's place," he said.

Lien shook her head and looked to Kiku. "You can't do it," she said. "Come on, Lien. Don't doubt me, I'm awesome," Im Song said with a smile. "Come on, we have to hurry," Kiku said pulling Mae to a chair. Li sighed and looked out the window, seeing multiple men standing outside guarding. "I don't get what you guys are planning," he said. He turned to see Kiku already snipping Mae's hair. His eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing?!" Kiku combed some foward before cutting straight forward bangs and stepping back to look at her.

"There. Now she looks like a boy," Kiku said. They all surrounded her and took in her appearance. "But how do you plan to take her spot?" Li asked. "Just watch," Kiku said gathering the remains of hair. Lien gave Im Song the scissors and he hesitated before snipping off her hair to look like his.

The two girls sat in the room, helping each other wrap torn fabric around their chest before changing. "I can't believe they're doing this," Mae said. "This is really happening. We're going to be separated." Lien pulled her into a hug as she tried to hold back tears.

"It's okay. They're strong, they'll make it out quickly," she comforted. Mae nodded before grabbing Kiku's clothes and putting on his hat as Lien dressed in some of Im Song's clothes.

...

They stepped out and found Li sitting alone. "Where are they?" Li turned to them with red eyes and looked down. They looked over to see the two brothers still trying to put on the dresses. Their hair was pinned up and red stained their lips. Had it been any other occasion, they would have laughed and teased them but Mae could only feel tears in her eyes.

"What do you think?" Im Song asked as he turned around. "You look just like Lien," Mae said. "Very beautiful." She began crying and Im Song quickly pulled her into a hug. "You two are the best brother's ever." Kiku bit back his own tears and gathered them all together. "I need you all to be strong. After we leave you will all have to leave this place." They nodded tearfully.

"Lien, be a strong girl. You have to watch over them," Kiku told her. She nodded, holding Mae tightly. "Li, watch over them. You're the man of the house for now," Im Song said before handing him the pistol. "Do what you have to do." Li took it and looked down sadly. "Mae, you will always be our princess. Don't give up on this family yet," he told her. "When this war ends we will see each other again. Find us by the cherry blossoms, the ones we used to always see," Kiku told them.

A knocking came at the door and it opened to reveal soldiers and a truck outside. "Be careful and stick together." They all hugged one last time before standing. "We'll see you at the cherry blossoms," Im Song said before the two left. Hearts beated like crazy as they walked. They all silently prayed they wouldn't be figured out so quickly.

They climbed the truck and their siblings watched as they all left. Mae was the first to begin sobbing. "We have to go, Mae. Come on," Lien said grabbing their things. Pulling their hats lower, the trio made their way out and snuck between alleyways heading for the next town over.

...

"Kiku, what happened?" Im Song asked. "Isn't it obvious? They were watching us. They figured me out and they found the girls." Kiku sighed and leaned against the truck. "Comfort girls right? We have to leave before they figure us out," Im Song said. Kiku nodded before the truck stopped to pick up other girls. The two brothers sat silently, not bothering to talk.

...

"Al, I don't think this a good idea." Matthieu fidgeted slightly as they waited.

"Dude, calm down. Everyone is doing it, they won't figure it out," Alfred said reassuringly.

"Alfred, we are fifteen," Matthieu whispered.

"But we look eighteen. It's alright!"

Matthieu sighed and stayed in place. He didn't plan on leaving his brother alone any time soon.

"Hey dude! My name is Alfred Jones and this is my brother Matthieu. We're here to enlist!"

..

 **New characters:**

 **Alfred- 15**

 **Matthieu-15**

 **Just a PS. Kiku is actually old enough to enlist now but he lied about his age to stay in hiding with his siblings**


	4. Chapter 4

Kiku and Im Song climbed out of the van. They hadn't done much yet they felt exhausted. They were praying that their siblings would make it out okay. Nothing mattered more to them. They were lucky enough to be roomed together.

"Kiku. If we don't leave now, we'll be caught," Im Song whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure atleast you get out of here," Kiku whispered back. Im Song frowned and grasped his hand. "We leave together."

They were both forced into a small dirty tent where they saw another young girl curled up. She looked up in horror before looking down. "From now on, you stay here," the man said before leaving. They turned to the girl who had looked back down at her toes. She was covered in bruises on her bare legs and her arms.

"You poor thing," Kiku said sitting beside her. She looked up again terrified. "Y-you're a man?" Kiku nodded softly. "Yes. We disguised ourselves to take our sister's place," he said quietly. "What's your name?" She hesitated before answering softly. "Soo-Jin."

"My name is Kiku. This is my younger brother, Im Song." She nodded and curled back up. "How long have you been here?" Im Song asked. "I don't know. It feels like I have been here for months," she replied. "They don't ever stop. The last girl here died not too long ago. I'm going to die here too," she said tearing up.

Im Song went to hug her and stopped as she flinched. "It's okay. You won't die here," he said gently placing a hand over one of hers. "We're going to get out of here. You'll come too," he said. She looked up at him and shook her head. "You won't make it. They'll catch you, and when they find out you're boys then they'll..." She burried her face into her knees.

Kiku sighed and sat closer. "If we're going to die anyways then we might as well try," he said. She looked up and felt a small smile come. "You two are really something," she said. "We have three siblings we need to get back too." She nodded and uncurled herself. "How old are you, Soo-Jin?" Kiku asked.

"I'm seventeen. They told me I could come for work. My mother was sick so I came to earn money. I haven't seen a single dollar though," she said sadly. "I'm so sorry," he said. "You're not from Japan right?" Im Song asked. "That's right. Most of us are from Korea and Taiwan." The three began to talk silently to calm down the girl and trying to plan an escape.

...

Li sat down tiredly and looked at his two sisters. He didn't like seeing them with boy short hair, but it kept them safe. "Li, eat something," Lien said handing the boy some food. "I'm not hungry," he murmured. Mei frowned and shook her head when Lien tried to offer her food. "It's been nearly two hours of running. You have to have something," she said.

"I just want to rest," Li replied. She sighed and leaned against the cold wall. The hidden alley was littered with trash and blood stains. She wiped the sweat from her face, leaving a streak of dirt in place. "If we keep up at this pace, the next town will be a few hours away," she said. "From there we can go two towns away, I hear the war isn't as bad there."

A small sniffle made her look up. Mae sat curled up, wiping her tears. "Don't cry, Mae. It'll all work out," she said. "I just really miss Kiku and Im Song and Yao," she sniffled. "Mae, they all left. Get over it," Li said coldly. "How could you say that? Don't you miss them at all? They are all in bad danger," Mae snapped.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I miss them, but we are in danger too. If we stay back waiting for them, we'll end up in more trouble," Li said. "Waiting is what got Kiku and Im Song into this in the first place." Mae frowned before her lip quivered and she began to cry. "I'm sorry. I should have gone instead," she sobbed.

"Mae. Don't you ever say that," Lien said hugging her. "You don't know what they would have done to you. Kiku and Im Song can get through this," Lien said. She looked over to Li who had curled up into his own space. "Everything will be okay. We just need to wait," she said softly. She didn't know what to say anymore. There was nothing to do about her elder brothers, only wait. For now, she would do whatever it takes to protect her younger two siblings.

...

Yao's heart was racing. His vision was blurred and he could feel the pain in his side growing with every step he took. He grasped his musket tightly before leaping into behind the brick wall.

Gasping for air desperately, he slid down the wall and grabbed his shoulder in pain. He felt the sticky liquid staining his fingers and he moved them to see the blood on them. He clutched his arm, feeling himself fade into sleep from exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" He opened his eyes to see a blonde with striking green eyes, looking down at him. He grabbed his musket and pointed it up to the soldier. "No no. I'm not going kill you," he said lifting his arms. Yao's gaze hardened and the English man reached into his pocket. He held out some bandages and slowly lowered into a crouch.

"You're injured. I'll help you wrap your wound if you help me," he said. Yao eyed the bandages, not having any of his own. "Help with what?" He asked coldly, not lowering his gun. "Oh, you do speak English! I was starting to think you didn't," the blonde said. "I'm horribly lost. I just need some directions, that's all."

Yao hesitantly lowered his weapon and sighed. "Okay."

The blonde smiled and sat beside the man with his hair tied into a low ponytail. "Bullock's, do they usually let you have long hair in the military?" He asked as he inspected the bullet wound. "It used to be so much longer. I cut it just before joining last year," Yao said.

The blonde nodded and began to wrap the wound. "What's your name?" Yao looked at the blonde and figured he didn't care anymore. "Wang Yao. Or Yao for you Westerners," he said. "Yao, huh? My name is Arthur Kirkland. I just joined two years ago," he said.

"I see. They say the war is nearly over. With America finally joining your side, we're sure to loose." Arthur looked at the Japanese man with slight pity. "Yes well I just want to get home. I don't care who win or looses."

"I agree. I didn't want to join. I didn't want to leave my siblings," he said. "I haven't seen them in a year, I don't know if they're even alive anymore," he said quietly. He choked back tears and Arthur watched sadly. "You have siblings. How many?"

"Five. Two younger brothers, a younger sister and twins. Boy and girl," he said. Arthur nodded and finished wrapping his wound. "That's a lot. Must be a happy family," he said. "Far from happy. We were always fighting but we were family. If anyone touched them, I'll kill them," Yao said. Arthur smiled softly. "I see. I'm an only child so I can't relate," he said.

"Anyways, how do I get back?" Arthur asked. "There's a passage way two blocks away. Go through the alleys and you should find it," Yao said pointing towards the right direction. "Thank you," Arthur said standing up. "Oh and if you ever meet my siblings. Spare their lives," he said. "Their names are Kiku, Im Song, Lien, Mei and Li."

Arthur nodded and looked at Yao. "Good luck with the war," he said before walking off. Yao only sighed and took his musket before standing. He had to get somewhere safer for the time being. He only hoped his siblings were doing well.

...

 **Last of characters introduced:**

 **Soo-Jin (oc for fem. N. Korea)- 17**

 **Arthur- 19**


	5. Chapter 5

Night fell and with a not so busy night came the perfect chance to escape. Kiku sent the signal and Im Song hurried out with Soo-Jin behind. The two ran behind another tent before spotting a passing soldier. The two hid as he passed before running again. "Im Song, I don't know if this will work," she whispered. He shushed her and grabbed her arm before running towards the large wall.

"As soon as you are alone, run. Don't wait for us," he said. She nodded and hugged the teen before he hoisted her up. She climbed over the wall and sent a final grateful smile as she got down and hid before running as far as she could.

Im Song then hurried towards his older brother. "Kiku! We have to go now," he said taking his arm. The teen boys ran before hearing a voice. Kiku turned around to find a group of men that were walking along. He bit his lip and looked to see a small ditch beneath some dead bushes in between two make shift tents. He quickly shoved Im Song down towards it and gave him an apologetic look as he fell into it and looked up at him as he ran away.

"Hey, one of the girls is trying to escape!" Kiku felt his heart racing and he only hoped Im Song wouldn't ruin his chance to escape. Im Song watched in horror as Kiku ran before a group of men ran past him and towards his brother. "Kiku?" He crawled out and watched as one forcefully caught his arm and pulled him foward. Every beat his heart made felt like a clock ticking during a silent night in his chest.

"No. Kiku." He stumbled out while Kiku did his best to get out of the man's grasp. He trashed about, finding the men nearly twice his size much stronger than he was. "Trying to escape little mouse?" The man smirked down at him as he forcefully kept hold of him. "Do you know what we do to little mice that try to escape?" He asked pulling out his pistol. "N-no!" Kiku pulled away, feeling the top portion of his dress start to slip off.

"Kiku!" His eyes widened and he turned to see his brother running towards him. "No! Im Song, get away!" He yelled. He watched as his brother continued to run towards him before getting caught by the larger men. "Im Song!" He felt his eyes widen before the ground came up. He felt his entire body ache after being shoved to the ground. He could the feel larger arms yanking off the dress he wore. With the barrel pressed to back of his head, he only layed in horror as bits of fabric were torn off.

His entire vision became hazy and he could still hear his brother yelling his name somewhere in the distance. "Leave my brother alone," he murmured, watching as the teen forcefully trashed about to get free. "Kiku! Don't touch him!" Im Song yelled as tears were pouring down his face. They had failed. They lost and the only thing that awaited them was pain. "A boy? He looked so much like a girl," the soldier said as he lifted Kiku's head by his hair. Kiku sent a tearful glare. "He's pretty cute though. I'm sure soldiers won't care either way," another said.

"We just have to break him to not make such a face," he said with a smirk. Kiku was forced up and pushed forward towards an empty tent. "No! Kiku!" Im Song was struggling, his entire face was red with tears stains. "Please, don't touch him," he sobbed. "Come on. We need to teach you a lesson too," the soldier said pushing him towards the tent as well.

Im Song was forced down on the ground in front of his older brother. "Kiku. Leave him alone," he cried. He shut his eyes tightly as Kiku turned the other way ashamed as the final bits of clothing was torn off. He felt large hands on his back and a barrel pointed towards his younger brother. "Move and we'll shoot him," the soldier above him said. "I'm sorry, Im Song," he said softly. He clenched his teeth and held in screams as he felt an unbearable pain tearing his insides.

Im Song had his eyes shut tight and flinched with every pained grunt and occasional scream that escaped. Every second felt like an eternity and every heartbeat was slower than the last. He couldn't take it anymore. He reached for the only thing he could use. The long sharp hair pin that he kept beneath his belt.

...

"You know we signed up for this, but we haven't done a single thing," Matthieu whispered. "Well duh. We have to wait until after the bomb is dropped," Alfred said. Matthieu sighed and looked down at his shoes. "I don't really feel right about this bomb, Al. They're planning to drop it on millions of civilians." Alfred scoffed and looked at his brother.

"Mattie, please. All these Japanese are the same. They are all evil bastards just like the Nazis." Matthieu couldn't believe what his brother was saying. The media really was influencing everybody. "But Al. There's children there and-"

"You worry too much. We just have to drop the bomb and the war is done. We are saving thousands of lives," Alfred said. "Where is the logic in this?" Matthieu asked. "They bombed us first. If you ask me, they're totally asking for it," Alfred said. Matthieu only sighed and looked at his brother. "I still don't think bombs will make anything right."

...

Kiku stared wide eyed as Im Song got loose from his grasp and stabbed something straight into one of the soldier's neck. He repeatedly stabbed through his throat with a growl as blood splattered everywhere. Before anyone could react he stood with the gun now in hand as the man was gurgling and drowning in his own blood.

"Get off of him!" He yelled pointing the gun at the soldier on top of Kiku. When the man didn't move he fired, hitting the soldier in the shoulder. He yelled in pain and moved as Kiku tried to get up. He struggled as the pain from his underside burned more with every small movement. "Im Song, run." Kiku said before more soldiers came in and shot his arm. He dropped the gun and clutched his arm in pain before they secured a tight hold on him. "Im Song!"

Kiku felt every cell in his body burn as he forced himself up. Time moved to almost nothing as he tried to run foward. He watched his brother look up and give him a tender smile before a loud bang broke his frozen time. The two brothers fell, and only one felt the pain of the gunshot as he stared at the gapping hole in the back of his brother's head.

...

 **A/N: I have to be completely honest. I hate how this chapter came out, it didn't have the emotional angst I was hoping for. Unfortunately I have wisdom teeth growing in and it's hard to think with all the pain. Anyways I'm sure you know who was shot and thanks for those who are reading and all that stuff. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Al, I don't feel right doing this," Matthieu whispered. "Relax. These guys totally deserve it," Alfred said standing beside the plane. "No they don't. Alfred this is wrong," Matthieu murmured. "Don't be that way. You'll see. They'll admit defeat," Alfred reassured. Matthieu sighed and looked at the bombing plane.

The media said it was for the greater good. It seems to have affected his brother as well. "Alfred, you aren't even supposed to be driving planes," Matthieu said. "Do I have to remind you of how old we are?"

"You worry too much. We're going to be heros after this. We're going to save thousands of lives," Alfred said as he gestured to the large Machine beside him. "We save thousands of lives by killing millions? What is the logic in that?" He asked angrily. "If anything we are doing those guys a favor," Alfred murmured. "By making millions of civilian casualties?"

"They bombed us first. You really need to open your eyes Matt," Alfred said. "Alfred, your eyesight is shit. It's amazing you got away with the sight test without your glasses," Matthieu hissed. "I can say the same thing," Alfred said. Matthieu sighed and slumped.

"Whatever. I just want this stupid war to end," he said. Alfred was called back in and he looked at his brother. "I'm going to be hero. Just watch. I'll meet you here later," he said before running into the plane. He waved goodbye to his brother who watched him sadly. The plane took off and Matthieu went to his favorite café trying to kill time.

...

Alfred piloted the plane skillfully over the city. "Aw dude. This is so cool," he said. One moment was intense concentration. The next they were cheering as the city below began to glow brightly.

...

Yao slumped against the wall exhausted with other men. Suddenly another man came running towards them. "America bombed us," he said. They all looked at him surprised. "What?" Yao asked. "America had nuclear bombs. They attacked Hiroshima already," he repeated. Yao sighed. "We totally lost the war," he said. "We aren't giving up yet," another spoke up. "They'll just bomb us again though!" "I think we should give up. This war is stupid."

Yao just stayed in his own thoughts as the other men argued. He wondered if he would see his siblings soon. He wondered how Kiku was. If Im Song and Mae were still fighting. If Li was eating alright. If Lien was being tough. He hoped the war would end already.

...

"What's wrong with her?" Li asked as he looked at Lien. She looked pale and sick. After watching the large flash of light far in the distance they began to walk away from it.

Lien had been feeling ill. She felt something was wrong. Something happened and she didn't like it. She felt dreadful and lonely, but couldn't figure out why. She found herself distancing herself from her two siblings but couldn't stop herself.

...

Four days. Had it only been four days? Kiku didn't know. After Im Song was killed, he stopped trying. He didn't struggle after the body was disposed of. He was laying on the floor, no expression, heart barely beating. He had seen countless men already who mocked him and beat him before using him but he couldn't care anymore. He couldn't protect his brother. He couldn't face his other siblings. He gave up on everything. Now he was just waiting for it all to end.

...

 **A/N. There is going to be a lot of time skips now so be ready!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so I messed up the timeline and let me clear up that the bombing happened four months after Im song's death. So this is shortly after the war ended and now the American occupation is starting.**

 **Also I suck at history and writing so I'm sorry if some details are off and if you get confused because I can't write at all**

 **...**

Kiku looked up as the men entered and grabbed him. "Kill him," a soldier said before he was led outside with other women being killed. "Hold on. Keep this one," another soldier said referring to Kiku. "He could be of use," he said. With that, he was lead from place to place and he only complied quietly, not caring where he ended up anymore.

...

"Williams. You're going into Japan to see how everything is with a few others medics. We're just waiting on word from the British." Matthieu clenched his fist. "Yes sir."

"Your brother will be going as well. I hear the Japanese are going to surrender soon so you shouldn't have a problem." The blonde frowned and looked down at his shoes.

...

Two bombings. The first? Hiroshima. That's where Arthur and his squadron were headed.

Passing the nearby village, he found a young girl with shoulder length hair, wrapping wounds for a crowd of people. He approached her and knelt beside her. "Are you charging?" He asked. The girl looked up and Arthur felt something inside of him tighten.

She was surely much younger than he was but despite that, she was beautiful. She nodded slightly. "But for a soldier," she said with a rough accent. "Soldier? No, I'm a person. Charge me as well," Arthur said. She looked at him surprised and he sat down, removing his boots.

His feet were bruised, blistered, and swollen from the old worn boots that surprisingly lived the entire war. She took bits of cloth and began to wrap his bleeding foot. "This war really puts everyone in harm, doesn't it?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Yes. Noone is excluded from war," she said softly. Arthur felt his face heat up from her words. "What's your name?" He asked. "Lien," she replied. Something about the name struck familiarity but Arthur couldn't quite grasp the memory.

"I'm Arthur. I'm on my way towards Hiroshima now," he said. She looked up. "It's destroyed. The Americans destroyed it," she said. "Well, were just going to take a look and help out with restoring it," he said.

"No. You don't understand," Lien said. "It is completely destroyed." Arthur raised an eyebrow before being called back. He put his boots on and looked through his pockets. "What do you take?" He asked. "Any food," she replied. Arthur took out his own lunch and gave it to her. "Thank you," he said. She nodded and took the food. "Oh and Lien. The war is over. You don't have to be so afraid of me," Arthur said before walking away.

...

Alfred smiled as he came out of the Jeep. "Dude this is so awesome. I can't believe we're in Japan," he said. Matthieu sighed and continued walking. "I guess we're splitting up after today," he said.

"Aw dude. Not cool," he said frowning. "It can't be helped. I have to go join the British over at Hiroshima. There's rumors of toxic remains so we have to check on them," he said.

Alfred sighed and nodded. "Man, this place is awesome though." Matthieu looked at his brother with disappointment. He couldn't believe his brother didn't feel the least bit guilty.

...

Yao went to his old home immediately after the war was over only to find it abandoned. He panicked and looked around the home, looking for any trace of them. What he found was scissors and locks of long hair on the floor. He figured the girls must have cut their hair before leaving. It was a smart idea. He just needed to look for them.

...

Li held the gun in hand, running his fingers over it. "Li, we should really cut your hair," Mae said, her own hair finally growing. "It's fine," he said looking away. "Li, I know you're trying to grow in your hair but," she stopped as Lien entered the home and set the food down.

"You got food!" Mae said with a smile. "You're the best Lien." She smiled softly and looked down. "I met a soldier today and he asked my to wrap a few wounds," she said. "A soldier?" Mae asked. "Yes. A British one. He said they were going to restore Hiroshima." Li shrugged. "They're wasting their time. It was completely destroyed," he said. She nodded and down. "He was pretty handsome though," she said blushing slightly. Mae began to tease her while Li only shook his head.

"When will we go meet with Im Song?" He asked. "As soon as we get enough food in our system," she replied.

...

Kiku found himself in a large home, standing in front of a much older man. "He's a survivor?" He asked another man. "Yes. He's pretty obedient so he won't cause a fuss," the man said. The much older man took Kiku's face and inspected it, smiling to himself. "I'll take him," he said.

After a good wash and being dressed in a luxurious female kimono, he was announced as a personal love slave. His expressionless eyes were very much loved by the older man as he ran his fingers through Kiku's now longer hair and whispered sweet nothings to him.

...

Arthur sat in front of the blonde and allowed himself to get a check up. "How has it been around here?" He asked the blonde. "Well, the soldiers don't seem to have much of a problem with the radiation," Matthieu replied. "And the Japanese?" Arthur asked.

Matthieu only gave a sigh for response. "Have you seen a girl by the name of Lien? She has dark hair up to her shoulders and she has brown eyes."

Matthieu thought for a bit. "That doesn't really narrow down much. I don't normally take names either," he said. Arthur nodded before Matthieu stopped. "Actually. A girl did pass by with those features. She had two siblings with her. Her younger brother showed symptoms of being affected by the radiation and the girls were worried. Can't promise it's the girl you seek though," he said.

Arthur looked at him surprised. "Where was she? Do you know where she might be?" He asked. He knew the chances of it being Lien were slim but he was willing to check.

"They came from the neighboring city. With the boy as sick as he was, they couldn't have gotten too far," he said. Arthur finished his check up and thanked the blonde before making his way back to the next city. He wanted to see the girl more than anything.

...

"Welcome to Japan. This is my personal geisha," the man introduced after he shook hands with the soldiers. He pushed Kiku foward and he bowed slightly, staring down at their feet the entire time.

"She's a cutie," one of them said. "I'll gladly buy her for a night," another said. "Hold on guys, I think Alfred could use a night with a woman for once," another joked.

Alfred gave a light chuckle. "Come on guys. I'm not interested in that," he said. He looked at the Japanese and felt a small blush come to his face. The only thing completely out of place was the dead eyes that had definitely seen something horrible.

"I don't mind. A young man such as yourself should experience a beauty like Kiku," the older man said. The men cheered Alfred on who tried to deny, only to be stuck in a room, waiting for the girl to appear.

He was red faced, sitting on the floor, still dressed in his uniform. He never really cared for that kind of stuff but now he was forced into it. He heard the door open and he turned to look at Kiku enter in a silky floral kimono, red painted lips and hair pinned back with pretty flower pins.

He swallowed thickly and looked down at his shoes, his face redder then ever. Kiku found his red face strange though and went closer, reaching a hand foward. Alfred flinched and Kiku pulled back.

"Are you ill?" He asked.

Upon hearing Kiku's voice, Alfred realized they were completely wrong. Kiku was not a female. He was a boy, probably younger than him judging by how small and feminine he looked.

"Y-you're a boy," he said surprised. Kiku nodded and Alfred looked shocked. "Is that a problem?" Kiku asked. "What- of course it is! How old are you?" He asked.

"Almost seventeen," he answered. "Wait, you're older than me?" Alfred asked. Kiku continued to stare at Alfred. "Wait, so why are you dressed that way if you're a boy. It's strange," Alfred said turning red again.

"I'm a slave," Kiku replied. "A slave? That's not cool at all. How could you be put through this," Alfred said. "It's a long story," Kiku said softly. "I'd like to hear it. If you don't mind," Alfred said. "Seriously?" Kiku asked shocked.

"Yeah. We have an hour alone and I can't think of anything else I want to do with you," Alfred said. Kiku sat down slowly. "Well. Okay," he said before starting his story.


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred listened with wide eyes as Kiku spoke softly. His voice lacked all emotion and his eyes were completely dead. Not a hint of life sparked in them.

"When we tried to escape, they caught us. And Im Song," Kiku paused and felt his eyes burn. "My little brother. They shot him in the head." Kiku lifted his hands and placed them over his mouth.

"My little brother was killed right in front of me and I didn't do a single thing," Kiku cried out. "After that I spent four months in that place, I didn't even get a break. I thought- No, I was _hoping_ I would die there."

Alfred felt his own eyes water. He couldn't imagine how it must it felt. He wouldn't know what to do if that had been Mattie. Surely kill a few people but Kiku was small and weak, It was obvious he rarely even ate.

Kiku put his head low. "I don't know where my other siblings are, or if they're even alive. I want to see them but what am I supposed to say? I let Im Song die. Lien would be devastated. They'll hate me just as much as I hate myself," Kiku sobbed.

Alfred gently wrapped an arm around him. "It wasn't your fault. But are you really going to just disappear from your family like that?" Kiku sniffled and shrugged.

"What if.. what if I take you out of here and reunite you with your family," Alfred said. "You can't. They keep me locked inside the room. I can't escape," he said softly. "I'll come get you. I cannot let you stay here doing.. _this,"_ he said gesturing to all of Kiku.

"What? It's not possible," Kiku replied. "Just watch. I'm the hero of a nation. Wait for me," he said.

...

Lien dampened another towel and began to pay down Li's face with it. "I'm fine. Go to sleep," Li murmured with deep breaths.

His chest rose and fell deeply and Mae frowned. "It'll atleast help the fever go down," Lien said. He turned his head the way, feeling a throbbing pain shoot through it.

He bit back a groan to not worry his sisters who were watching him very intently. "Just get some rest. I'm fine, okay?" He said, feeling his own words echo through his brain.

The two girls sighed and went to their own makeshift beds to get a night's rest. Li watched them as they fell asleep, their chest rising before falling lightly from their soft breathing.

He reached up and took the wet cloth from his forehead and froze when he looked at it. In his hand along with the dampened cloth was loose hair clinging to it. He sighed and moved his eyes to his reddened hand. He had blotches of red skin and forming blisters.

He frowned and felt his eyes water. He didn't know why he suddenly got so sick compared to others. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Lien and Mae rarely ate. They always gave more than half of their food to Li without any of them knowing of the radiation.

A pit in his stomach made him sit up with much struggle and stumbled outside the crappy home where he emptied out his stomach of it's remaining acids.

He wiped his mouth and took deep breaths, looking down at the blood stained vomit. His vision blurred again and he sniffled. He knew he didn't have much longer. He was seriously Ill.

He stood straight and tried to take deep breath, only for his chest to ache. "Are you alright?" He turned quickly to see a blonde walking towards him. "You're ill. Why are you outside?" Li scowled and tried to push the blonde away as he reached for him.

Arthur was surprised to see such a young boy this sick. He was ghostly pale with red blotches and darkish red bags around his eyes. He swayed in his spot as if he was close to collapsing soon. "Let me help you," Arthur said and the young teen scowled.

"I have clean water. Here," Arthur said digging through his pack. As he was looking around the city, he saw plenty of sick people and many were dying. Hell, he watched soldiers die from infections and disease, but this was different.

Something about this boy showed that he had definitely been fighting so hard in a battle that was lost so long ago.

He gave the water bottle to Li who took it hesitantly. "T-thanks," he finally got out. He sat down outside and Arthur watched him only fidget with the water bottle. "How old are you?" He asked. Li thought for a long moment. "Eleven?"

"Why are you here? There are only poor and sick people here," Li questioned. "I'm looking for a girl. She has short hair and her name is Lien. Do you know her?"

Li froze and stared at the man. He stood shakily and pulled out the pistol from his pocket and pointed it with shaking hands to the man. "What do you want with her?" He asked sharply.

Arthur looked at the pistol and raised an eyebrow. "First. You're not going to shoot me holding a gun like that. Seeing how much you're shaking, the kickback will surely throw your arms back and you'll miss your target," Arthur explained.

Li's eyes widened and he slowly put the gun down. "Second, I just want to see her. To thank her for helping me wrap a few wounds." Li stared at him, raising an eyebrow at what the hell Lien found so attractive in this man.

"You're that soldier she mentioned," he said. Arthur nodded and Li slowly stumbled inside. "Come in. She's asleep," he said as Arthur followed.

...

Yao reached Hiroshima and stared at the flattened city. He frowned, wondering if his siblings actually did make it.

"Excuse me! Are you alright?" Yao turned to see a blonde coming towards him. An American based on the lack of accent. He stopped in front of him and took in his looks.

"Do you need a check up? A lot of the people here are suffering from radiation so I wouldn't recommend staying around too long," Matthieu said.

"I suppose I could check out this wound," he said. The two walked to a hidden tent where Yao removed his jacket and shirt. Matthieu had to be honest, he was surprised. Based on the really long ponytail, he was sure that this man was woman.

"Were you a soldier?" He asked as he noticed multiple wounds on his torso. "Yes. I'm looking for my younger siblings that I left behind," he said. Matthieu nodded and continued to check up on him. "Why are you doing this for a Japanese like me?" Yao asked.

"Japanese. British. American. It doesn't matter to me. I'm here to help people. It's my way of apologizing for the bombings," Matthieu replied. "You didn't drop the bombs though." Matthieu frowned.

"No. But I know someone who did. He thought it was the right thing to do even after I insisted it was wrong. Guess he thought I was the idiot for not thinking so as well."

Yao sighed and turned to look at the blonde. His loose hair swished as he turned and Matthieu found himself blushing at his feminine face. "A wise man makes his own decisions, but an ignorant man will follow the public opinion. You were not an idiot. You were human with a sense of humanity."

Matthieu smiled as he looked at the man. "Thank you. Those words mean a lot to me." Yao nodded and stood up, pulling his long hair up into a ponytail again. "What you're doing, it's right. You have a kind soul. Don't let anyone corrupt that, especially not a war," he said before pulling on his jacket after he was wrapped up.

"A bit of fragrance clings to the hand that gives flowers," Yao said before leaving. With those words, Matthieu felt himself at his best. Compliment after compliment, and none had made him actually think that he had done good except this one.

...

 **A/N: Kiku had to get his feminine looks from somewhere and i guess Yao inherited them too.**

 **I'd like to think that Yao would do his best to be the wise mentor to his siblings and tell them all these inspirational things. Occasionally when he met someone he thinks deserves it, he will let some wisdom out for them.**

 **And as a reply to the guest comment, I know it would make more sense to have North Korea as Im Song's twin but I seriously had no idea how to portray the character so I decided to make it Lien. Sorry about the confusion.**

 **Thanks for reviewing and following though guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kiku spent the rest of the day, his foot chained to the bed as usual, dressed in the silk kimono he had put on earlier.

He sighed and thought back to his siblings. He missed them.

He missed listening to Mae and Im Song argue.

He missed Lien and Yao trying to spit wisdom.

He missed Leon being too cool for his family.

He missed them. He wished that they could all be together one last time, on the first day of spring, watching the beautiful cherry blossoms in bloom.

But that wouldn't happen. Never again. He would now only ever see Im Song's face through Lien.

As similar as they looked though, their expressions were completely different.

He removed the flower pin from his hair and it flowed down his shoulders.

He stared at it, wondering if it would be enough to end it all.

He knew it was the worst thing anyone could do but he often felt like it was the only thing left to do.

Just then the door slid open and in walked a tall blonde.

"Hey. Kiku," he whispered.

Kiku's eyes widened as he looked at the large blonde.

"Alfred-kun. How did you get in here?"

"Mr. Kotoki got drunk and fell asleep. Come on, I'll get you out," he whispered kneeling beside the older teen.

"I can't. I'm chained," he said showing the other his ankle.

"Oh, that's not a problem," Alfred replied taking his foot.

"Can I use that?" He asked pointing to his clip. Kiku handed it to him and watched as he poked around the lock hole.

After a few seconds he watched it snap open. He looked at his ankle in amazement.

"How did you-"

"Old trick my dad taught me, just in case," Alfred replied. He pulled Kiku up by the hand and lead him out the door.

"We have to be quick and quiet," he whispered. Kiku nodded and Alfred led him towards another room.

He closed the door and went to the window where he waved to someone.

"Don't worry. My friend will catch you," he said surprising Kiku.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Without an answer he was hoisted up and tossed out the window.

He held back a scream as he fell and was caught by another young looking soldier.

He heard a thud beside them and was placed down before Alfred took his hand and the trio ran away.

The cool night breeze that blew through his hair. The dark blue sky glittered with stars. The cold floor that hurt his bare feet as he ran.

It told him that this was really happening. That he was free.

And when they saw a lit tent where various Jeeps were parked, he knew he was finally free from that horrible place.

It started with a smile, then a small chuckle, then soft laughing.

"I'm out," he said as they neared the tent. Alfred turned to him and smiled brightly.

"I'm out. I'm free," he said smiling.

"That's right, mate. No more hell," the other said smiling at Kiku.

...

Li shook awake his sister and as they sleepily sat up, their eyes immediately landed on the man standing there.

Lien recognized him immediately and blushed, realizing how horrible she must have looked.

"Lien. Hello," Arthur said smiling softly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Li went to lay next to Mae, feeling absolutely exhausted.

"I came to see you. I've been looking all over for you," he said.

Lien looked shocked. "But why?"

"I- I wanted to thank you for the other time," he said blushing softly.

"It was nothing," she replied.

"Do you think we can talk a bit?" He asked shyly.

I know it's late and you must be tired but I really don't have a lot of time left here," he said.

Lien looked at her siblings. Mae looked to be urging her on while Li was struggling to get comfortable.

"I suppose," she said softly.

She put on her jacket and tied her hair back before following the blonde soldier out.

"Lien. Such a pretty name," Arthur said as the two walked along.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Forgive me for asking, but why have you come looking for me?" She asked curiously.

Arthur laughed softly. "Straight to the point, I see. Well, I know it's strange but I truly felt something when I first saw you the other day," he said.

"It must be strange coming from someone you don't even know but you see the thing is... I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you," Arthur said.

Lien was immediately taken aback.

"Mr. Arthur, I- I don't know what to say," she said stopping.

"Listen, I'm going back home soon and I don't want you to stay here. I want you to come with me and live a comfortable life, away from all this," he said.

Lien shook her head. "I can't. I have my brothers. My sister. Li is sick, I can't leave them on their own."

"But Lien, if you stay you'll get sick too."

"I will not leave them alone. I promised I would stay by them. They are my siblings, I couldn't possibly leave them at a time like this," Lien said.

"Thank you for the offer but I refuse," she said turning around.

Arthur watched her sadly as she turned. He sighed, knowing he should have expected her to say no for one reason or another.

"Lien. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Thank you for atleast letting me see you one last time," he said before turning away.

Lien bit her lower lip and sighed. She looked through the window where she could see Li bright red and Mae dabbing his forehead with a cloth.

She knew it wasn't before long until his body shut down. She knew because it was happening to everyone.

She sighed and turned to blonde walking away.

"Wait. Mr. Arthur," she said running towards him. He turned to her and she looked at him seriously.

"Please, take my brother instead."

Arthur's eyes widened. "What? But wh-"

"Please. If you truly mean what you say and if you truly are a good person. Please take my younger brother to England with you," she said bowing down.

"Please. If he stays here, he won't stand a chance. I know he will be better where he can receive correct treatment."

Arthur looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Please, he is so young. He has been through so much. I don't want him to die thinking that life was the cruelest thing. He has been through so much already," she said tearing up.

"Lien. I don't-"

She looked up with watery eyes and Arthur's heart plummeted. He couldn't say no. He hated seeing her like this.

"Alright then. If it's what you want," he said. Her eyes lit up in the most admiring way and Arthur found himself blushing.

"Thank you. Oh thank you so much," she said before crying again.

"I'll pick him up in two days," Arthur said before being hugged.

He smiled and gently hugged back. "Two days," he said before walking away.

Lien wiped her tears and sighed shakily. She didn't want another brother to leave. She promised to stay with both of them but... It was for the best, right?

She went back and found Li vomiting with traces of blood. That was when she knew it was for the best.

...

 **A/N: I am so sorry, I know it's been a while since I updated.**

 **I got a job and it has me absolutely exhausted. I usually get home too tired and sore too type up a chapter.**

 **I'm doing my best and hopefully I get around to updating more often.**

 **Not going to lie, I kind of teared up writing Kiku's part.**

 _ **Ps: if you're really into Geishas and stuff, I would really recommend the movie 'memoires of a Geisha' if you're okay with a little adult content.**_

 _ **If you like drama war movies, I recommend 'bird song'. It's really long but it's my favorite movie ever and features the bae, Eddie Redmayne.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Kiku sat down on a chair and was surrounded by men nearly twice his size.

"No way he's a boy," a soldier said. Alfred laughed.

"I didn't believe it either, he's so small," Alfred said, the other men bursting into laughter.

"How about we clean you up?" The one who helped Alfred asked.

"We can get you some new clothes and cut that hair," he said. Kiku's eyes must have sparked with excitement because all the men laughed and scattered about, looking through clothes.

The man named Kyle went behind him and took his hair into his hands. "Excuse me," he said as he ran his fingers through the silky locks.

"How do ya want it?" He asked.

"N-not too short," Kiku said.

Kyle nodded and began to snip his hair while various men tossed articles of clothing around, all of them being much to big for the small teen.

"Hey, turn the juke on!" Alfred yelled. Billie Holiday blasted through the juke box and Alfred crouched in front of Kiku.

"Hope you don't mind me helping," he said wiping his face with a napkin.

Kiku watched various locks of hair fall down onto his lap while shirts and pants were placed in front of him.

"How 'bout this? Looks small enough," one said holding up a rather small shirt.

Alfred took it and measured it by eye. "Looks good. As for pants, we can just add a belt," he said noticing they were all much too big for a small Kiku.

When Kyle finished, he helped wiped the excess hair away and looked at him impressed.

Sure enough, with his short hair, he looked just like a boy. Kiku got dressed into the new clothes, the pants slightly baggy. Kyle suggested tying elastics on the bottom and folding them in for a cleaner look.

He stepped out and the large men surrounded him.

"Look at that, Kiku. You look like a boy now!" Alfred yelled out as he approached him.

Kiku ran his hand through his short locks and smiled softly. "Thank you so much. I owe you my life," Kiku said.

"Ha, no thanks. Keep it," Alfred said. He pulled the smaller teen towards a small table filled with food.

"Come on, dig in. You must be so hungry," he told him as he filled two plates.

He set down Kiku's and the teen nearly vomited just looking at the piles of food on the plate.

Every other male gobbled their food hungrily and Kiku only took small bites.

"If you'd like, we can find your family after this."

Kiku froze and looked down shamefully. He felt his eyes water and he shook his head. "Huh? Are you sure? I'm sure they miss you," Alfred said oblivious to the other's trauma.

"I can't see them. What will they think of me? I let our brother die. They won't ever want to see me," Kiku said before standing up and running off.

Alfred watched him shocked. He didn't know if he should go after him or let him be. He chose to just let him have a moment before he would check on him.

. ...

"Kiku. Are you okay?" Alfred walked to see the Japanese curled up against the tent, staring up at the sky.

There was silence as Alfred sat beside him. "... Yes. I'm okay," Kiku said.

"I apologise for that. I just can't see them yet," Kiku said softly.

"Well, then take your time. I'll still be here with you until you want to go back."

Kiku nodded and looked down to his dirty feet. "Let's go back inside. Yeah?" Kiku nodded and followed the blonde inside.

...

"Lien." Arthur knocked on the door and it swung open, revealing Lien. She looked him up and down in his uniform and felt herself blush.

"Is he ready?" Arthur asked.

"Is who ready?" Li asked from behind.

"You didn't tell him?" Arthur asked.

Lien shook her head and looked to her confused siblings. "Li, you're going to England with Mr. Arthur," she said.

Both of their eyes widened and Mae shook her head. "What?" Li asked.

"No. He can't go, we already lost I'm Sorry and Kiku," Mae said refusing.

"It's for the best. Trust me," Lien told them.

Li sighed and nodded slowly. "N-no. You can't," Mae said.

"How can you just do this, Lien? Give away your brother to a stranger. I don't want to loose another brother!"

"Mae, if he stays here, you really will loose another brother!" Lien said, finally snapping.

Mae looked at her shocked. She had always been the calmest of all the siblings, even Kiku lost his temper more than she did, yet here she was with watery eyes.

"Mae, it's fine. She's right," Li said softly. "I'm dying. I'm vomiting more blood than actual food," Li said.

"I'll come back when I get better."

Mae teared up and hugged her brother tightly. As she pulled away, she took in his looks intently, finally seeing the difference.

He was pale, ghostly white, and thin. His cheek bones stuck out and his hair was falling out. His dull brown eyes looked almost black and he had red bags underneath.

"Okay. You better come back," she said.

"Yeah, I will. I'll meet you at the cherry blossoms. Wait for me." Li bid goodbye to his two sisters and slowly followed the British soldier. The two walked on and Arthur looked back sadly to the two sisters left to fend for themselves. He looked back to see the eleven year old with a red face as he held back tears.

...

Li sat on the hospital bed, inspecting around the different equipment. "Here you go."

Arthur handed Li his new certificate of citizenship. He took it and read the name on. "Leon Kirkland."

"I hope you don't mind. It's just while you're here so we don't get caught. You can change it once you go back," Arthur explained.

Leon stared at the paper and felt his eyes water. "I'll get better, right?"

"Of course."

...

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter was lame. I've been busy with work and updated each story beside this one.**

 **I wrote it between breaks, so I'm sorry if it's bad.**


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of footsteps were loud as he walked up the concrete remains and towards the door. News came of two beautiful girls named Lien and Mae, who lived alone.

With no man around, who was there to watch them. With this came a number of men looking for a new wife. But this man was different. He was not looking for a suitable wife. He was looking for lost family.

He knocked and the door swung open with an angry expression. "I already said, we aren't interested in any of your-"

She stopped talking as the man in front of her smiled. "That's right, Lien. None of these men deserve you," he said proudly.

"Yao!" Mae yelled out as she peeked towards the door. The two sisters jumped into his arms and he embraced them tightly, happy to finally have his sisters back.

"I have been looking all over. I'm so happy to find you two," Yao said going into the home.

"Where are the boys?" He asked. They stiffened and looked down.

"Kiku and Im Song took our place as comfort girls in disguises so we can get away," Mae said.

"And then Li became ill and so I sent him to England with a British soldier to get treated. I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep us all together," Lien said tearing up.

Yao hugged her and shushed her. "No. You did a very job, Lien. You are a great sister," he told her. She looked up at him and smiled as she wiped her tears.

...

How long has it been since he escaped? The hot water warms his skin as he steps into the bath and sit in it to relax. Time passed and he still found himself hesitant to go home. He knew his family needed him. He had to be there for them. But where to start?

Everything was destroyed. Where would they be? There was no guarantee that they were even alive anymore. What was he to do? He couldn't live with the American soldiers forever.

"Mind if I join?" Kiku looked up to see Alfred standing there with only a towel and a smile.

Wait. His voice wasn't loud enough to be Alfred though. He spent long enough to know that the American soldier was not one to stay quiet if the time didn't call for it.

This look a like talked softer. He seemed thinner and a lot more gentle. "Not at all," Kiku replied.

The blonde's eyes glittered and he climbed into the hot springs along with Kiku and sat a few feet away. A long sigh escaped him. "A-ah. I've always wanted to try a hot spring," he said.

Kiku nodded and with a smile replied, "Yes. They are relaxing." He continued to stare until the blonde noticed.

"Ah, I'm so sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is-"

"Yo! Kiku, where is the-" Alfred stopped and looked to the familiar blonde that he had interrupted.

"Mattie! Dude, when did you get here?" He asked.

"I got here an hour ago. You were asleep so I came for a bath," Matthieu replied softly.

"Oh, did you meet Kiku?" Alfred asked as he went into the bath himself.

"We were just introducing ourselves. My name is Kiku. It's nice to meet you," Kiku said to the blonde.

"I-im Matthieu. Likewise," he replied shyly.

"Are you two twins?" Kiku asked looking at the two obvious brothers. "That's right. It's obvious who's the hotter one though," Alfred said.

"Forgive me for asking, but where were you?" Kiku asked.

"I was helping treat soldiers and Japanese alike. The bombing sure had a horrible effect on everything," Matthieu said. He looked to Alfred, hoping to find a reaction but nothing.

"Is it really so bad?" Kiku asked hesitantly.

"Y-yeah. The soldiers were doing fine, though some were... Affected by the blast and radiation."

Kiku nodded, feeling even more hopeless then ever. He sank into the water till it covered his lower face before closing his eyes and dozing off.

"Hey Kiku. Are you okay?" Alfred asked as Kiku didn't move for a few minutes.

"Are you worried about home?" He asked again. Kiku slowly nodded.

"Well, remember we can look anytime. No rush of course."

With that Kiku stood, water dripping heavily from his thin body. He turned to walk away, revealing old wounds which made Matthieu frown.

"I'll go in the morning," he said looking back from behind his wet fringes.

Once again, Alfred found himself looking at a very pretty girl, except this time, it wasn't a girl and he was much more beautiful. His face steamed and he hid under the hot water as the Japanese teen left to get dressed.

Matthieu only looked at him before smiling in realization. Alfred was too innocently in a deep crush for this other teen.

...

As Kiku sat drying his hair on top the bunker, the door opened and revealed his roommate. "Hey Kiku... You know, you don't have to go. You can stay here... forever," Alfred said softly as he picked up a magazine and tried to hide his growing blush.

"I wouldn't mind it. Maybe you can even come to America with me and-"

"-Thank you, Alfred-san. You have done so much for me, but I miss my family. I want to know the outcome of this war. I want to know, where my family is, who lived, and I want to be there to tell them what really happened to Im Song."

Alfred stared at a determined Kiku. He no longer looked afraid of rejection. He looked ready to move on, and it was a sight.

"Alright. I'll help you!"

...

 **A/N: Forgive me for being so late with this! And it's really short too! Ah, we are so close to that ending though. Thank you for reading and reviewing and for being so so patient with me!**

 **I love you guys, you are awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I have been crazy busy and didn't have the time to update. Thanks for being so patient with me! Oh and I forgot to say this but Kyle is Australia (as an American for some reason) and the next chapter may be the last one. I don't know, I really don't want to end this yet but it has to happen sometime!**

...

Kiku hugged his knees as he sat in the back of the Jeep. Alfred was at his side and Matthieu at the front seat, holding a large map while Kyle drove.

"We're supposed to turn right, Kyle." Matthieu said.

"No! You're not readin' the map right," Kyle replied.

"You do realize I was the one who traveled around Japan right?" Matthieu asked.

Kyle went silent and turned right.

"So, you're family. What are they like?" Alfred asked. He admitted, he didn't want Kiku to leave. Truly he didn't, but Kiku wanted to see his family and he could understand that. It still hurt though and he did his best to keep talking to him as much as possible.

Kiku looked at the blonde and began. He didn't even have to think about it, because he knew exactly how to describe them.

"Well, my eldest brother, Yao, is kind of the peace maker. He tries to be at least, but only ends up getting dragged into the fight as well.

"Mae was the princess of the siblings and was always there to make you feel better. Li was too cool for us but you could tell that he never didn't have fun, even if we were embarrassing."

Alfred smiled. Kiku seemed to spark with life as he talked about his siblings.

"Then the twins. They were Yin and Yang. Opposites. Im Song was always jumping in place and talking and trying to find a reason to smile. Lien was calmer and settled down Im Song and kept him out of trouble. In exchange, Im Song made sure that Lien never forgot to smile."

"Sounds like Mattie and I," Alfred said laughing lightly. Matthieu turned back and smiled before looking back at the road.

Alfred looked over and found Kiku with a small smile and tears in his eyes. "But that was then. Now, Im Song is gone."

Alfred frowned as that spark of life faded and he wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

"It's okay. Your family will be glad that you made it out." Kiku gave a small nod and looked back at the passing roads and run down homes.

...

Kyle stopped the Jeep and looked around. "What happened here?"

The other three had been so distracted and lost in thought they hadn't even noticed where they were.

Both Alfred's and Kiku's eyes widened as they looked around.

"Don't you remember? The bomb was nearby this area," Matthew said taking only a glance.

The buildings were deteriorating and crumbled halfway leaving the other half burnt and partly blood stained. People passed hungrily trying to live another day off of scraps, sparing the Americans only a glance before continuing.

"The bomb did this?" Kiku asked astonished. "I didn't know it had such a big effect."

"Yes, well, it's going to get worse. Kyle, turn left on the next street. We're almost to your home, Kiku."

Matthieu eyed his brother from the side mirror and watched him look around in clear discomfort. He hadn't seen anything yet.

...

"Are you girls all ready to go?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

Yao nodded and lead them outside and off.

...

Kiku gasped as they arrived to Hiroshima. It was completely flat. No standing buildings in place, only some remaining rubble on the floor.

"One bomb... Did this?"

He watched a line of children walk hand in hand, one of them on the verge of death. Some sick and starving people littered the floor as others searched among the rubble for anything that can be of worth.

"Yes. And this is nothing to what it was when I first arrived."

Kyle went on slowly and cautiously and as Kiku sat teary eyed, Alfred sat wide eyed and filled with guilt.

He knew the bomb had a great effect but.. he never thought it was like this.

He did this. He killed thousands, children included.

Matthieu could see his absolute horror and felt a tinge of happiness. It may have felt wrong, but he was glad that his brother finally saw the effects of his actions. His so precious peace-making bomb was a horrible thing.

"What if ... What if my family is gone? What if they didn't make it far enough from the bomb?" Kiku turned to Matthieu and covered his lower face.

"What if-"

"I'm sorry, Kiku," Alfred interupted.

"What?" He asked looking at him.

Both Americans listened in, expecting a large apology from the other teen.

Alfred opened his mouth to explain but he clenched his fist and closed it. "I'm sure your family is okay. We'll wait for them together."

Kiku took a shaky breath and nodded. "Thank you, Alfred-san."

The other two frowned and glanced back to Alfred who sat hunched over with his hands clenched and guilt written all over his face.

...

When they arrived Kiku's old home, he was pleased to see it still standing. He smiled and ran in, shouting "Mae! Lien, Li! I'm home! I'm home!"

He looked around the home and found noone. Nothing had even been touched. Dust covered the old home and everything was just as they left it before everyone had separated.

The American trio walked in slowly and were amazed to see the old run down home.

Kiku spotted an old hat and he picked it up. "They're not here," he said softly, turning Im Song's old hat in his hands.

"...Yet," Kyle said, hoping to cheer up the teen.

"That's right. We can wait a bit longer with you. Let's have some lunch and we can clean up. When they get home, it'll look more like home again," Matthieu said with a soft smile.

Kiku looked down and simply nodded. "Yes. I mustn't loose faith just yet."

With a quick bite to eat, the four set on cleaning the dusty dirty home. Matthieu however was keeping a close eye on his brother who was rather quiet and serious as he went about.


	13. Chapter 13

They did the best they could. Truly, they did. As they looked around, both Matthieu and Kyle smiled. It looked great compared to what it once was. Kiku however was frowning at the lack of what it used to be. It wasn't warm. It wasn't filled with joy, or people fighting. There was also the obvious broken boards and what not, but he could ignore that for now.

It just didn't feel like home.

"We can stay one night but from here on we'll have to make visits instead. We're sorry, they keep us in check," Matthieu told him.

"Please, you've already done so much for me. I couldn't ever ask for you to stay with me all this time," Kiku replied gratefully.

"Nah, we couldn't just leave you on your own. Right, Al?" Kyle smiled towards the serious blonde.

"Right."

"Let's get some rest," Kyle said with a yawn.

"You will not get into trouble right?" Kiku asked.

"Kiku, we hid you in our camp for weeks, it'll be fine," Alfred said with a soft smile.

"That's right. We'll just say we went to find ourselves a pretty lady," Kyle joked.

Matthieu shook his head disapprovingly as Kiku nodded.

"Then allow me to find you all place to sleep."

.. .

Kiku layed curled in a pile of old pillow and blankets. They certainly needed a washing but that could be done the next day.

"Kiku."

His eyes moved to the large blonde coming his way.

"Can I lay with you?" He had a puppy like face as he layed down without waiting a response.

"A-Alfred, you-"

"How do you feel about me?" He interupted.

Alfred looked over to the smaller teen with big shining eyes.

"I am very grateful to you. You saved my life and there is nothing I can do to ever repay you," Kiku said.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do," Kiku replied confused.

"I see. Kiku, I have to apologise," Alfred said. "I only hope that you will forgive me for my ignorance."

Kiku stared at the dirty blonde, a look of confusion and worry on his face. Seeing Alfred so serious was strange.

"For what?"

...

"I'm tired, Yao. We've been walking all day and night," Mae whined.

"We're almost there. Look, just a few streets away," Yao told her.

Their entire walk consisted of not a single argument, which was something strange for Yao. Then again, it was only Mae and Lien behind him. Three boys were gone. He only hoped that time will bring them all safe and just as reckless as they once were.

They reached the main Street and Yao stopped and smiled. It was only a short way there. He dashed off for it, the two girls following close behind.

"This is it, girls. We're almost home," he said running.

The small home came into view and they all stopped. Lights dance from the inside of the home and Yao scowled.

"Wait here," he said before slowly making his way over. Only a pistol in hand. He peeked into the home and slowly began to go in. "Let's go," Lien said clutching her sword and following softly. "He may need help." Mae followed pursuit, unknown to the eldest brother who snuck into the home.

Yao heard soft muttering in the back and listened in as he held behind the old shelf.

"For what?"

Alfred opened his mouth to reply before he heard a soft creak on the other side of the home. His eyes narrowed and he crawled in front of Kiku, reaching for his pistol in his pants.

"What is it?" Kiku asked softly.

"Ssh. Someone's here," he whispered.

He knew Kyle and Matt were on the lower level and he lightly tossed a small stone to the ground where they layed.

He watched the two get up in one movement, both with guns in their hands, looking around. Matt looked to Alfred who motioned towards the shelf where he could make out a slight figure.

Kyle shot the first bullet just above the shelf and Yao came out, shooting towards the two on the lower level. They both took cover and Kiku's eyes widened as he looked at the man.

Matt had been so distracted, he never noticed the girl who sneaked beside him. In one swift motion, Lien was on top the blonde, her sword pressed to his neck and Mae stood behind her, picking up Matthieu's gun and pointing it towards Kyle.

Lien looked closer and recognized the soft violet eyes of the person underneath her. The American doctor she had seen months ago.

Alfred shot towards Yao and Kiku stood, wrapping his arms around the large blonde. "Wait! Stop!"

Alfred gave a confused look as everyone quickly turned to him.

"Kiku!" Mae yelled out in excitement.

"Yes. It's me. Please, put the weapons down," he said.

They all complied and just as they all were down, the four siblings ran to each other before embracing in a tight hug.

"Kiku. We were so worried," Mae said weeping into his shirt.

"I'm so happy you're alright," Yao said as he moved his hair about.

"Welcome home. All of you. I'm glad to see you all," he said tearing up.

Lien looked around at the three men. One. Two. Three. All of them American.

"Where is Im Song?" She asked.

Kiku stiffened and he let go of his siblings as they looked at him.

"I'm sorry. He... It was all my fault," Kiku said painfully before bursting into sobs.

Their eyes widened as they realized what happened.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't protect him. They shot him and I just watched. It's all my fault that he is gone. I killed our brother," he sobbed.

"Kiku, it is not your fault!" Yao yelled, making Kiku jump. "You did not kill Im Song." His voice softened as he hugged the boy again. "It's not your fault, Kiku. Things were bound to happen. We cannot save everyone, no matter how painful it may be. That is the truth of war."

Everyone looked down sadly and Alfred felt his stomach turn painfully.

"I'm so sorry," Kiku said.

"We're just glad that you're okay and came home," Lien said softly.

Mae wiped her tears and spared a smile for Kiku who in return gave a soft one back.

"Now, we only need one more member," Yao said.

Kiku blinked and looked around. "Where is Li?"

"He had radiation poisoning. I sent him to England with a soldier for treatment," Lien said softly. Kiku nodded before they turned to the Americans.

"And these guys?" Yao asked. "They saved my life and helped me back here," Kiku said. The trio walked up to the family with smiles.

"Thank you for saving my brother. We owe you so much," Yao said with a bow. The two sisters followed before Kiku also joined.

"It was nothing," Alfred said awkwardly.

"No. It is everything," Lien said as they raised their heads.

"We couldn't leave him. We're happy to help," Kyle said.

"And we apologise for shooting," Matthieu added. "Didn't mean to ruin your welcome home," he chuckled.

Matthieu and Yao looked at each other and they both smiled.

"I believe we have met," Yao said.

"Yes, I believe we have," Matthieu chuckled.

"He's the cute doctor," Mae said from behind Yao.

Alfred eyed his brother with shock.

"And I believe your name is Lien. I recall a British soldier looking for you," Matthieu said with a smile, looking towards Mae.

"Y-yes! Mr. Arthur. He is taking care of my brother now," Lien replied.

"British.. Arthur... Arthur Kirkland? Big block eyebrows?" Yao asked.

Kiku, Alfred and Kyle stayed back confused.

"That's him," Lien and Matthieu replied.

"Aiya! Not that guy! I've met him before," Yao said.

"I never thought you would all be linked together. I'm glad to know you all already," Matthieu said with a smile.

Alfred couldn't believe it. Matthieu was popular. It seemed the entire family loved him. They already knew him including an English soldier. And yet, he was surely to be hated. He figured it was not time to tell them that he dropped the bomb that destroyed the city.

...

Morning came and Kiku found himself beside the large blonde, still asleep when he awoke.

He looked at his soft features, making out the very light freckles on his nose illuminated by the morning light. His eyes wandered lower to his bare shoulders where it was ever so lightly sun kissed and freckles decorated his broad shoulders.

Kiku sighed, he was used to Alfred sleeping shirtless. Most of the American men did. They had breakfast shirtless even, and they were all so very big. Still, why did he find himself heating up in the face and his breathing become shallow.

Alfred breathed softly as he slept and Kiku ran a hand through a lock of his sandy colored hair. It was thick and rough just as he imagined.

"Kiku?" Alfred opened his eye softly and looked to the teen in front of him. His blue eyes sparkled and seemed to have stars in them.

"Good morning," he murmured in a tired voice as he closed his eyes again and rested a little longer.

"Good morning, Alfred-san." Kiku quickly pulled his hand away and sat up.

Alfred groaned and lightly wrapped his arm around the other's. "Not yet," he murmured. He tugged the other down and moved closer. "Just a little more," he said.

Kiku's eyes widened and he tried to pull back as Alfred only came closer and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Kiku, I need-" Yao walked over to them and only spared a glance to the shirtless American clinging to his brother in bed.

"-Aiyaa, Kiku. Spare a warning!" Yao said turning and walking away.

"It's not like that!" Kiku bursted out.

Matthieu had walked in after Yao and softly laughed.

"Well, he is a cuddler. I'm surprised he didn't crush you," he said as he walked closer.

He nudged his brother with his foot, calling out to him until the blonde finally sat up with a groggy, "Yeah, I got it. I'm up."

He looked to Kiku who was making his escape from their make shift bed before disappearing behind one of the walls.

"Al... Don't tell him," Matthieu said softly.

Alfred looked up and sighed. "I have too. It's what's right."

"You two are doing well with each other. Don't ruin it."

Alfred scoffed. "I ruined it long before I even met him."

Alfred stood and got dressed before the trio met the family who were washing up.

"I'm afraid it's time for us to go," Matthieu said as they stood by the door.

"You will come back right? We still have to give you a proper thanks," Yao said. "We don't have much now.. but give us a week. We'll prepare a big meal for you."

The Americans chuckled. "We'd be delighted to return," they said. They nodded to the waving girls and began to walk out and into their Jeep.

As Alfred put his cap back on, he looked back to Kiku following behind.

"You will return right?"

"Of course. I can't-" Alfred paused, wondering if it was the right thing to say. He looked to an expecting Kiku and sighed. He would say it. What did he have to loose. "I can't possibly loose you now."

He smiled softly as Kiku blushed. He gave him a tight embrace before awkwardly pulling away, patting his shoulders and getting into the Jeep with his brother and Kyle before they drove off with a final wave.

...

The week had nearly passed and Kiku couldn't wait to see the Americans. Most specifically, Alfred. He didn't know what it was, but he just couldn't get him out of his head. As much as he tried to be level headed, it just lingered on.

Even more when Yao teased him about his 'new boyfriend'. He didn't want to believe it at first, honest he didn't. But he gave up resisting. After all, what he said.. and the hug. It was surely a confession right? It had to be.

He and Lien were shopping around looking for the items that Yao sent them for. They were preparing for tomorrow's dinner and with the little money earned with Mai's sewing, Yao's manual work, Lien's medical treatment and Kiku's own work, they scrapped enough money for the blessed meal.

"Rice is too expensive so we can't buy much. Luckily wheat flour can be used for many recipes," Lien said as they walked.

"Hai. I'm sure Yao will figure something out," Kiku said as he carried the items.

When they arrived, Yao and Kiku furiously cleaned out the house, ridding it of any dust. They wanted to move to somewhere more suitable. Somewhere livable but they continued to stay for Li. He wouldn't know where to return.

They retrieved the new and clean blankets, expecting the Americans to stay the night.

That night, Kiku couldn't sleep and when he finally did so, He dreamt of clear blue skies and soft green grass filled with pink petals. He would look up to see the tall cherry blossom tree high and mighty, dropping petals so elegantly to the ground. And underneath the tree sat a young man, his eyes closed and smiling as he relaxed against the trunk, his shoulders and hair peppered with some of the petals.

Im Song had never looked so peaceful. He had kept his promise and met him at by the cherry blossom.

...

 **A/N: Just one more chapter? Ahhh I'm sorry I ever stopped writing! Life is hard for adults! I haven't had the time or energy! One more chapter guys and I promise it won't take me an entire year this time also idk if this is a short chapter or not? Or if it's even any good.**


End file.
